Nineteen Days With You In Europe(HIATUS)
by angstpoem
Summary: Ini hanya cerita tentang kami berdua. Johnny Seo dan Kim Doyoung. Bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan memulai perjalan sembilan belas hari di Eropa bersama-sama untuk mengobati luka masing-masing. JOHNDO. JOHNNY. DOYOUNG. SLIGHT! TAETEN. BROKEN! JAEDO. ABO VERSE.
1. Kim Doyoung

Nineteen Days With You In Europe

[Johnny Seo x Kim Doyoung]

[Chapter 1 : _Kim Doyoung's_ ]

...

 _Doyoung hate this so much_!

Satu kalimat nyata yang mampu menjelaskan semua hal yang memenuhi seluruh sel saraf yang ada di otaknya kali ini.

"Kau tetap tidak aku izinkan pergi kemana pun, Kim Dong Young!"

Kakaknya—Gong Myung—mulai lagi.

" _Hyung, pleasse. Who do you think you are_?"

" _I'm your older brother,_ Doyoung."

Satu erangan keras penuh kejengkelan kembali Doyoung keluarkan entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Sembari terus mengemasi koper, ia kembali berbicara untuk pembelaan.

"Aku sudah membeli tiket pesawat serta segala macam akomodasi ku, _Hyung._ Adik mu ini hanya akan pergi ke Eropa sebentar untuk merelaksasikan batin dan pikirannya dari segala macam masalah yang akhir-akhir ini intensitasnya meningkat."

Gongmyung akan kembali bicara jika adik satu-satunya itu tidak kembali membuat gerakam kombinasi antara lidah dan bibirnya secepat Sinkansen.

"Menggunakan uang tabungan ku sendiri yang sudah aku simpan demi hal yang aku impikan sejak lama. Tambahan, aku seorang laki-laki dan umur ku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Demi Tuhan, pria dewasa mana di dunia ini yang masih suka di kekang oleh kakaknya sendiri untuk pergi berlibur."

Setelah menarik nafas, Gongmyung—27 tahun—melipat tangan di dada sembari memandang adiknya yang masih sibuk mengemasi pakaian.

"Pertama, aku tidak mempermasalahkan umurmu. Aku juga tidak meragukan mu sebagai seorang pria. Yang jadi masalah adalah kau seorang omega, Doyoung. Omega _single_ yang pergi berlibur seorang diri dan itu tidak sebentar. Kau perlu menggaris bawahi tentang 'sembilan belas hari' di negeri orang dan 'seorang diri' bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk mu."

Naik darah. Satu frasa yang tepat untuk situasi emosi Doyoung setelah mendengarkan Gongmyung. Lengkap dengan semua intonasi penekanan pria itu.

" _Stop act like everyomega is weak_!" Doyoung berdiri dan berbalik badan untuk memunggungi kopernya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu, _Hyung_. Aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri walaupun aku seorang omega. Apa gunanya _training_ Taekwondo selama tiga tahun jika kau masih memperlakukan ku seperti ini? Aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu kau gendong ketika kau pulang sekolah lagi. Tolong jangan terus menganggap ku lemah."

Doyoung menahan diri. Sungguh, demi apapun dia membenci kalimat yang seolah menghakimi _kaum_ nya adalah sosok yang lemah. Lebih tepatnya lagi ia membenci sistem kasta ini.

Gongmyung melihat itu. Kedua mata sang adik yang menatap miliknya. Dia bisa melihat banyak hal dari sana. Kesedihan dan rasa jengah serta penuh emosi memenuhi obsidian itu. Gongmyung mengerti, Doyoung memang sangat membutuhkan hal ini. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Doyoung pergi begitu saja. Sendirian pula. Gongmyung terlalu khawatir. Ayah dan Ibunya memberi amanah di pundak untuk menjaga adik bungsunya ini sebaik mungkin. Ditambah lagi, Doyoung adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Ketika aku mengatakan satu-satunya, itu benar-benar bermakna satu-satunya.

Itulah alasan kenapa Gongmyung sangat takut.

"Doyoung, kau tahu bukan maksud _Hyung_ untuk menganggap mu lemah atau merendahkan mu. Tapi, ini Eropa. Kau akan pergi kesana seorang diri selama lebih dari dua minggu. Itu sangat jauh dan lama."

Gongmyung sengaja memberi jeda. Ia berusaha mencerna ekspresi si bungsu.

" _Hyung_ hanya takut. Sangat takut. Itu karna _Hyung_ menyayangi mu. Ayah dan Ibu meminta agar kau selalu dijaga. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya yang _Hyung_ punya. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Doyoung menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

Kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"Tapi ini sudah betul-betul kelewatan. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat keputusan ku sendiri. Jadi aku akan tetap pergi."

Kakaknya akan kembali menyaut dan Doyoung dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku mohon, _Hyung._ Aku akan tetap pergi dan tanpa seorang teman 'pun. Sendirian."

"Keputusan ku sudah bulat." Adalah tambahan dari Doyoung.

Membuat Gongmyung mendesah dengan wajah lesu.

Doyoung akan segera kembali mengisi koper jika saja ponselnya tidak berdering secara tiba-tiba. Layarnya menyantumkan nama seseorang yang sangat Doyoung kenal—setidaknya itulah apa yang ia yakini sebelumnya.

Tangan ramping itu meraih ponsel di atas kasur. Kemudian kakinya berjalan meninggalkan Gongmyung sendirian di kamar dominasi putih itu.

" _Here we go, the main Mr. Trouble._ " Kata Doyoung saat ia berdiri di balkon apartement sebelum mengangkat panggilannya.

" _We need to talk."_

Satu helaan nafas dia keluarkan melalui kedua belah bibir.

"Apa yang harus kita bicarakan lagi, Jung Jae Hyun?"

...

"Jadi, kau akan benar-benar pergi ke Eropa?"

Doyoung sedang duduk tenang. Menikmati segelas latte hangat dan brownies lembut sebagai _dessert._ Bersama Taeyong dan Ten. Sahabatnya yang kini sudah memantapkan satu sama lain sebagai _mate_. Taeyong sebagai alfa dengan Ten sebagai omega—tentu saja ini sudah jelas.

"Yap, tentu saja."

Jawaban Doyoung untuk pertanyaan Ten membuat sepasang _mate_ itu saling melirik.

"Sendirian?" kali ini giliran Taeyong.

Doyoung mengangguk setelah memasukan potongan kecil brownies ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sendirian. Keliling eropa selama sembilan belas hari. Menenangkan pikiran dan melupakan semua masalah mu. _I cant wait for it anylonger._ " Senyum manis Doyoung terpatri.

"Kau yakin sendirian?"—Ten.

" _No doubt at all._ "

"Kau tidak takut diganggu orang?"—Taeyong.

Kali ini Doyoung menatap sini pada Taeyong sebelum memutar matanya jengah dan beralih melihat ke wajah Ten.

"Ten, ku harap kau bisa mengingatkan pacar mu tentang siapa yang meringis kesakitan karna sudah berani menggoda ku saat SMA dulu."

Ten melirik Taeyong sejenak. Wah, sepertinya ada yang tidak dia ketahui disini.

"Memangnya apa yang apa dia lakukan?"

Taeyong mengerang.

"Tidak penting untuk dibahas."

Lalu Doyoung segera menyela.

" _I kicked his dick._ " Dengan tambahan senyum manis.

Ten menganga dan Taeyong menutup wajahnya malu. Doyoung dan Taeyong adalah teman sejak SMA dan dulu pria alfa bermarga Lee itu memang suka menggoda Doyoung untuk kesenangannya semata sampai Doyoung benar-benar jengah hingga pemuda _bunny_ itu menendang Taeyong tepat di alat vital saat sedang pelajaran olah raga dan membuat si alfa langsung mengerang kesakitan di tengah lapangan basket sekolah.

Untuk Ten, mereka bertemu saat Doyoung dan Taeyong—dengan segala amanah 'menajaga Doyoung' dari Gongmyung—menimba ilmu sebagai mahasiswa di kota London. Kuliah di departement yang sama dan jadilah mereka yang sekarang hingga Doyoung diberi tahu Taeyong dan Ten menjadi _mate_ satu sama lain. _Well,_ Doyoung cukup iri.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong masih kurang dua orang untuk acara kumpul mereka kali ini. Ada yang berubah dan Taeyong sangat menyadarinya. Ten dan Doyoung juga sangat menyadarinya dan mereka hanya pura-pura untuk melupakan itu. Jadi, Taeyong hanya diam sampai kekasihnya berhenti tertawa karna mendengar cerita Doyoung tentang kisaa konyol Lee Tae Yong.

"Doyoung.."

Taeyong bersuara saat pacarnya sudah masuk ke mode kalemnya. _Nice timing_ , _may be_.

Doyoung menoleh dan bergumam.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Jaehyun?"

Sebenarnya Ten agak kaget saat alfanya ini tiba-tiba bertanya soal Jaehyun. Bukannya apa, ini hanya sedikit...

"atau Yuta?"

...sensitif.

Tapi, Ten pikir ini tidak akan menjadi sedikit. Tapi benar-benae sensitif saat mendengar nama tambahan dari seorang Lee Tae Yong.

"Berbicara untuk apa?" Doyoung justru balik bertanya. Ten yang merasakan suasana tiba-tiba mendingin segera meraih telapak tangan pacarnya untuk digenggam.

"Aku yakin kalian harus bicara. Baik antara kau berdua dengan Jaehyun ataupun Yuta. Lebih bagus lagi jika kalian bicara bertiga."

"Apa Jaehyun yang meminta kalian?"

Ten spontan mengerutkan dahi dan memandang Doyoung yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa Jaehyun yang meminta mu?" Doyoung menangkap ketidak tahuan salah satu sahabatnya. Jadi, dia mengubah pertanyaan tadi.

Taeyong menghela nafas.

"Ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu. Kau dan mereka harus bicara. Selesaikan semua ini. Setidaknya, sebelum kau ke Eropa, semuanya sudah benar-benar jelas di antara kalian bertiga."

Doyoung mengesap lattenya.

"Semua sudah selesai, Lee Tae Yong. Semunya juga sudah jelas. Aku, kau dan Ten tahu itu bukan."

Hening sejenak.

"Hanya saja, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau dan Ten menyimpan ini diam-diam di belakang ku."

Ten menggigit bibirnya serta menundukan kepala. Disisi kanan, Taeyong mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kami hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Membantu penusukan antar sahabat itu?" Doyoung dengan cepat memotong.

"Apa kalian berdua memihak pada mereka?"

"Doyoung, kau tahu bukan itu maksud aku dan Ten."

Helaan nafas keluar belah bibir Doyoung.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

Doyoung tahu harusnya ia tidak berkata sesinis itu pada Ten dan Taeyong. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah melihat Ten yang menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Harusnya Doyoung ingat bagaimana gilanya Ten menelfon saat Taeyong benar-benar hampir membunuh Jaehyun karena marah ketika konflik memuncak. Atau Ten Yang menangis habis-habisan saat dia, Yuta dan Doyoung berbicara enam mata di apartement Ten dan Taeyong.

Doyoung kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertemu dengan mereka nanti."

...

Ini sudah satu minggu lebih sejak Doyoung tidak bertemu dengannya—atau mungkin mereka.

Di sebuah cafe penuh warna krem dekat salah satu pusat perbelanjaan Gangnam.

Doyoung di sana. Di salah satu kursi di hadapan mereka—yang sepertinya sudah menjadi pasangan sejoli baru.

Ini sudah seminggu lebih. Jadi, Doyoung tidak heran saat melihat luka-luka di wajah Jaehyun sudah tidak begitu parah.

"Kau tampak membaik, Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab Doyoung. Ada kecanggungan di wajahnya dan Doyoung tidak peduli itu.

"Ya, begitu lah."

Giliran Doyoung untuk tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Aku bersyukur Taeyong tidak benar-benar membunuh mu." Terdengar sinis memang. Tapi Doyoung tidak bohong—lebih tepatnya tidak biaa. Dia bersyukur luka-luka itu membaik. Walaupun Jaehyun baru saja mematahkan hatinya begitu parah, rasa khawatir itu tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Oleh karena itu Doyoung mengekspresikannya dengan kalimat sinis untuk menutupi kelemahannya.

Kedua matanya beralih menatap sosok yang duduk di sebelah Jaehyun. Menambah luka lebih dalam di hati Doyoung. Mungkin lebih sakit dibanding luka yang Jaehyun berikan.

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja, Nakamoto Yuta." Doyoung sedikit tersenyum sinis.

Membuat yang dipandang merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Jadi Yuta hanya diam dan tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Bagaimanapun, ia harus sadar posisi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kita bicarakan Jung Jaehyun? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Jaehyun terbatuk kecil sebentar. Seperti menyiapkan diri untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Aku minta maaf. Untuk semuanya yang sudah terjadi." Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar. Entah kenapa itu membuat Doyoung merasa benar-benar muak.

"Mudah sekali ya?" tanya Doyoung remeh sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Mudah sekali. Tidakkah kau berpikir tentang posisi ku sedikit 'pun, Jaehyun? Melihat kekasih ku berciuman panas dengan sahabat ku sendiri di apartementnya."

Ya, Doyoung melihat itu semua. Puncak dari seluruh kecurigaannya. Dia yang berencana datang tiba-tiba ke apartement Jaehyun sebagai _surprise_ untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya justru disuguhi kejutan kegiatan Jaehyun sedang mencumbu mesra seorang Yuta—sahabat Doyoung, Ten, Taeyong dan bahkan Jaehyun sendiri—di sofa ruang TV dengan pemuda Osaka itu duduk manja di pangkuan Jaehyunnya—setidaknya dulu.

Untuk sesaat, Doyoung berpikir betapa bodohnya Jaehyun yang notabene seorang calon penerus perusahaan Ayahnya. Memilih untuk berselingkuh di apartementnya sendiri disaat Doyoung hafal betul akan password pintu masuknya. Lucu sekali. Apa pria bodoh itu tidak mampu membayar kamar hotel?

Tapi, untuk sisi lainnya. Doyoung cukup bersyukur untuk kebodohan Jung Jaehyun ini. Karena hal itu, iya jadi tahu bahwa kecurigaannya tidak salah. Ya, tentu Doyoung curiga. Dari sekian banyak kecurigaannya, alfa mana yang menggunakan _lipbalm_ rasa stroberry yang sama persis dengan milik Yuta. Jangan lupakan bagian saat Doyoung dengan iseng berbaring di ranjang Jaehyun dengan aroma parfum yang baunya mirip dengan parfum milik Yuta. Atau saat Doyoung menemukan sebuah kemeja berukuran lebih kecil dari badan bongsor Jaehyun dengan insial NY kecil tertulis di bagian ujungnya. Ah! Kalian tau? Doyoung menemukan kemeja itu di ranjang cucian Jaehyum dengan bahu sperma yang samar-samar tercium.

Doyoung tidak perlu ragu lagi tentang 'Apa yang sudah pria brengsek ini lakukan?'

Semua memori pahit itu kembali membuat kepala Doyoung memanas. Hatinya sangat sakit. Melihat Jaehyun yang hanya diam, Doyoung memandang pria yang satunya.

"Kau..."

Yuta hanya diam. Ia tidak berani untuk sekedar memandang mata terluka Doyoung yang kentara.

"Maafkan aku, Doyoung."

"Apa salah ku pada mu, Yuta? Apa aku kurang baik? Apa aku sudah rasis pada mu?"

Rasanya Doyoung sangat ingin mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang berputar di otaknya ini. Semuanya.

"Apa yang membuat mu menusuk ku seperti ini?"

Air mata Doyoung jatuh lagi. Rasanya sangat sakit waktu tahu kenyataan tentang Yuta mengkhianati persahabatan mereka sekejam ini.

"Maafkan aku, Doyoung. Aku hanya me—"

"Tutup mulut mu." Titah Doyoung lirih tapi tajam.

"Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau mencintai Jaehyun 'kan? Luar biasa sekali." Mati-matian Doyoung menahan emosinya kini.

Lelah melihat Yuta yang bahkan tidak membalas tatapannya. Doyoung beralih ke arah Jaehyun. Lelaki itu hanya diam saja sejak ia berbicara pada Yuta.

"Kau..."

Doyoung menggantung ucapannya.

"Sudah pasti tahu 'kan? Mungkin memang ini yang kau mau. Kita sudah selesai. Aku bukan omega mu dan kau bukan alfa ku lagi."

Jaehyun sedikit kaget saat melihat Doyoung mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mantap. Seolah tak ada keraguan lagi.

"Jadi, kalian berdua bisa menjalani hubungan kalian tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi lagi."

Doyoung kemudian menatap ke arah Yuta lagi. Kali ini dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Menarik nafas pelan dan Doyoung mengatakannya.

"Yuta, aku harap kau tidak akan melihat Jaehyun mencumbui sahabat mu di apartmentnya."

Yuta mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Doyoung setelah mengatakan itu. Ia bisa melihat senyum tipis terpatri di bibir sahabatnya itu.

Jaehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya pun juga tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Doyoung.

Setelah itu, Yuta melihat pemuda bermata kelinci itu pamit dan pergi dari sana setelah membayar tagihan.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda Osaka itu meneteskan airmatanya.

" _Doyoung.._ "

...

Bandara Incheon. Doyoung baru saja sampai di parkiran bandara. Dengan wajah cerah dan penuh semangat, pemuda dengan coat hitam dan sweater abu-abu itu keluar dari mobil Taeyong—ya, Taeyong dan Ten bersikeras untuk pergi mengantar Doyoung ke bandara.

"Biar aku bawakan barang mu." Ujar Taeyong yang baru keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju bagasi. Membawa sebuah koper abu-abu favorit Doyoung.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Taeyong- _ah._ " Doyoung hendak merebut koper itu sebelum Ten datang dan menahan Doyoung dengan menggandeng lengannya.

"Biarkan saja dia yang bawa. Taeyong kan alfa." Kata Ten dengan senyum kucingnya yang manis.

Kemudian, ketiga sahabat itu berjalan menuju gedung bandara untuk mengurus beberapa prosedur _check-in_ Doyoung.

"Kau akan pergi selama sembilan belas hari. Sungguh?" tanya Ten sembari memeluk tubuh ramping Doyoung.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak keliling eropa saat kita masih kuliah dulu."

"Hmm, _arasseo._ Kenapa harus sendiri sih? Padahal aku dan Taeyong bisa menemani mu."

"Ah tidak! Aku tidak akan tahan mendengar desahan mu dan Taeyong di gerbong nanti."

Ten dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan memandang kesal Doyoung dengan pipi merahnya yang lucu. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar itu.

"Apa-apaan itu!"

" _Kidding."_

Doyoung kemudian beralih memandang Taeyong. Sahabat sejak SMA yang selalu melindungi Doyoung dan ada kapanpun ia membutuhkan lelaki berwajah dingin ini.

"Ada pesan untuk ku, tuan perfeksionis?" tanya Doyoung dan Taeyong hanya mendecih untuk panggilan 'tuan perfeksionis'nya.

Kemudian, tangan kekar lelaki itu tergerak untuk mengusak rambut _brunette_ Doyoung dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Hati-hati disana. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan kalau ada yang mengganggu mu. Kau ingat kan cara alat setrum yang aku belikan?"

Doyoung terkikik mendengar pesan Taeyong. " _Arasseo, uri_ Taeyongie"

Wajah Taeyong mendatar.

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan cara memjijikan seperti itu."

Alis Ten berkerut dan segera mendelik tajam kekasihnya.

"Jadi selama ini aku—"

"Pengecualian untuk mu, sayang." Potong Taeyong cepat.

Doyoung menahan tawa melihat tingkah sepasang _mate_ di depannya ini. Lagi-lagi dia merasa sedikit iri. Tapi tidak apa, Doyoung senang dulu mati-matian menjodohkan Taeyong dan Ten—bahkan sejak jaman kuliah.

"Ok teman-teman. Aku akan _check-in_. Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi."

Ten menghela nafas sedih. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca sembari mengatakan.

"Hati-hati. Jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai."

" _Arasseo~"_ sahut Doyoung. Ia melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan masuk ke ruang _check in_ dengan koper di tangan kirinya.

"Hah~"

Taeyong menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang berwajah murung. Ia tersenyum sebelum merangkul pundak Ten hangat.

" _Wae_?"

"Doyoung..."

"Tenanglah, dia hanya pergi liburan selama dua minggu lebih."

Ten merengut mendengar jawaban Taeyong.

"Itukan lama."

Taeyong hanya mengedikan bahu sebagai respon.

"Nanti dia pulang juga."

Ten dengan jengah melepas paksa rangkulan Taeyong. Mengatakan sesuatu sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan si alfa.

"Kau 'kan tidak mengerti persahabatan antara omega dan omega."

Taeyong hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum melihat omeganya melakangkah besar-besar dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya itu.

"Imut sekali sih." Katanya gemas dan kemudian berlari mengerjar Ten.

...

Doyoung sudah duduk di ruang tunggu kira-kira dua puluh menit setelah mengurus urusan bagasinya. Tangan putihnya yang halus bergerak menulis-nulis di buku catatan ukuran sedangnya. Tangan kiri Doyoung terlihat memegang sebuah kertas peta benua Eropa yang akan dia kunjungi. Selesai dengan tulisannya di buku. Dengan rasa semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Doyoung dengan senyum lebarnya memberi tanda beruba contreng di beberapa nama kota yang tertulis di peta. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk petualangan keliling eropanya kali ini.

"Wahh, eropa aku datang!"

Masih dengan senyum manis. Doyoung melipat peta Eropa tersebut dan menyelipkannya di salah satu halaman buku catatan.

Kemudian, Doyoung melihat ke arah jam tangan. Masih ada waktu untuk ke toilet sebelum masuk ke pesawat. Jadi, sembari membawa buku di tangan, Doyoung berjalan cepat menuju toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet. Doyoung masuk ke salah satu bilik untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Kemudian pergi ke bagian wastafel untuk mencuci tangan setelah meletakan buku catatannya di salah satu sisi wastafel.

Pemuda itu diam sebentar untuk bercermin dan tersenyum-senyum disana. Kemudian terkikik sendiri saat berpikir bahwa ia terlihat manis dengan pakaian yang baru ia beli kemarin. Untung saja toilet sedang sepi.

"Si bodoh Jung Jaehyun itu akan menyesal karna sudah menyia-nyiakan omega semanis kau, Kim Doyoung."

Ok, Doyoung terlihat narsis sekali.

 _Drtt drtt_.

Pemuda kelinci ini agak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

"Gongmyung _Hyung_." Eja Doyoung setelah meraih ponselnya.

"Halo, _Hyung_."

" _Syukurlah kau belum masuk pesawat."_

Mendengar itu, Doyoung dengan cepat melihat jam tangannya. _Sepuluh menit lagi check in pesawat._

"Sebentar lagi _hyung_." Doyoung kemudian bergegas berjalan keluar dari toilet sembari mendengar semua pesan-pesan yang diberikan Gongmyung dari sana.

"Iya, _Hyung_. Aku akan hati-hati."

" _Berapa lama penerbangan ke_ _Roma_?"

Doyoung berjalan sembari melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Berusaha memperkirakan waktu perjalanan dari Seoul ke Roma.

"Tidak tahu, _H_ yung. Kalau dihitung transit mungkin—awh."

Doyoung sangat kaget saat tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak punggung seseorang. Punggung pria yang sangat lebar dan terlihat kokoh dengan badan tingginya.

"Uhuk-uhuk."

Pria berkemeja putih korban penabrakan Doyoung itu terbatuk-batuk. Membuat Doyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Matilah aku._

Kedua mata kelinci Doyoung semakin membesar saat melihat lelaki tinggi itu berbalik. Kemeja putihnya terkena noda kopi dari gelasnya dan itu benar-benar buruk. Ini semua salah Doyoung. Titik salah Doyoung!

" _Mianhamnida_! _Omona jeongmal mianhamnida_!" Doyoung segera mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Menggunakan jurus _bunny eyes_ nya karena Doyoung lihat lelaki ini masih cukup muda dan seperti seorang alfa. Semoga dia luluh dengan jurus ini—pikir Doyoung.

Melupakan panggilan kakaknya yang masih _on_ , Doyoung kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku tadi sedang buru-buru dan tidak fokus di jalan. Ditambah lagi sebentar lagi aku akan _check in_ pesawat. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tidak bermaksud membuat kemeja mu jadi kotor atau menabrak mu. Mian..."

Sesuai harapan Doyoung, pria itu tersenyum tipis—dan jujur saja bagi Doyoung senyum itu terkesan dewasa dan sangat tampan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kau 'kan tidak sengaja dan ini hanya kecelakaan. Lebih baik kau bergerak cepat untuk _check in_ mu."

Telinga Doyoung sangat bersyukur karna sudah mendengar suara se- _manly_ ini.

"Ah terima kasih dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Tangan Doyoung bergerak untuk meraih dompetnya di tas selempang yang dia bawa.

"Ini untuk mengganti kemeja mu ya—"

"Ah tidak perlu-perlu." Pria dengan dagu runcing itu segera membuat Doyoung menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ini masih bisa aku bersihkan nanti."

Doyoung akan segera menyaut lagi jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara pengumuman yang mengingatkan tentang _check in_ penerbangannya.

"Penerbangan ku..."

"Lebih baik kau bergegas." Kata pria asing itu lagi dengan senyum tampannya.

Doyoung ikut tersenyum manis saat melihat senyum tampan pria ini. Membuat perasannya berdebar-debar.

Dengan senyum malu-malu, Doyoung kembali mengucapkan terima kasih serta permintaan maaf dan pergi dari sana dengan lari kecil dan kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga—ia masih ingat soal Gongmyung rupanya.

...

"Huahhh~"

Doyoung duduk manis di salah satu kursi di dalam kabin pesawat. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang menuju kota Roma, Italia.

" _Rome, I'm coming_ ~" ujar Doyoung semangat.

Ngomong-ngomong, Doyoung teringat akan pria asing yang dia tabrak tadi. Tiba-tiba saja memori tengang suara maskulin itu terputar lagi di otak.

Kim Doyoung terlihat seperti orang gila karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri sekarang.

Ah, Doyoung jadi ingat juga tentang senyum tampan pria itu. Jangan lupakan dagu lancipnya juga. _Andaikan saja dia alfa ku._

"Kekeke." Penumpang yang duduk disebelah Doyoung terheran-hersn melihag dia terkikik-kikik sendiri.

Puas terkikik, Doyoung kemudian berniat untuk melihat daftar rencana yang akan dia lakukan di Eropa nanti.

"Tapi...tunggu dulu." Doyoung keheranan saat ia tidak melihat buku yang dia cari.

"Ah tidak, jangan sampai..."

Doyoung mencoba tenang untuk mengecek tas selempang yang ia bawa. Mungkin saja sudah disimpannya tadi.

Namun, semua nihil. Buku penting itu tidak ada. Dimanapun Doyoung mencari. Kemudian, dia diam. Mengingat-ngingat dimana terakhir kali Doyoung menyimpan buku itu.

"Toilet! Aku meninggalkannya di toilet. Aish jinjja! Bagaimana ini?!"

Dia ingat sekarang. Buku penting itu. Buku yang berisi banyak catatan pentingnya. Jangan lupakan daftar hotel, kereta, negara, tempat wisata. Semuanya ada disana. Di buku catatan itu. Bodohnya lagi, Doyoung meninggalkan bukunya di toilet bandara yang sudah berjarak sangat jauh sejak pesawat lepas landas.

"Tidak mungkinkan aku minta pilotnya untuk putar balik."

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Maafkan aku tidak mengikuti aturan main ABO Verse yang baik dan benar.**

 **Maafkan bahasa inggris ku yang masih kacau.**

 **Sebenarnya ini direncanakan untuk ff JaeDo, tapi karna sebuah ff dan dorongan teman segrup, ff ini berubah haluan menjadi ff JohnDo :v**

 **Maaf ya banyak typo. Dan juga, ini ff engga bakalan ada konflik yang berat atau apa. Ini ff manis plus ringan.**

 **Terima Kasih sudah bacaa. Boleh favorit dan follow. Trus kudu review ya :v nanti pas update aku jawab review kalian**

 **Makasih dan see you next chapter**


	2. Johnny Seo

**Gelap.** Kedua bola mata Johnny tidak menangkap cahaya apapun. Dia tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Sejuk terasa menembus epidermis. Keringat bersuhu rendah perlahan turun di sisi pelipis. Nafas terasa memburu disaat jantung terasa seperti sedang melakukan lari marathon.

" _Aku dimana..._ "

Tangan besarnya perlahan meraba lantai dingin tempat ia berbaring sekarang. Johnny terus bertanya dimana dia berada tapi jawaban tak kunjung datang. Semua benar-benar gelap.

Pelan-pelan, pemuda itu mencoba untuk berdiri. Mulai berjalan ragu dan penuh kehati-hatian untuk mencari saklar lampu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana pengap ini. kedua tungkai kaki panjangnya bergerak hingga dinding mulai terasa oleh telapak tangan.

Johnny kembali mengandalkan sel sarafnya. Terus berjalan mengikuti implus yang dendritnya tangkap dan terkirim ke pusat.

"Ah ini dia." Hatinya puas sekali saat merasakan saklar lampu telah jarinya sentuh.

 _Clek—_

Lampu menyala. Johnny lega dan rasa itu tidak bertahan lebih dari dua detik saat ia sadar bahwa cahaya sangat redup dibanding biasanya. Dia berbalik dan mengamati ruangan sekitar empat kali empat dengan warna putih bermandikan sinar lampu tunggal yang remang.

Pupil Johnny mengecil seketika. Sebuah ranjang di tengah ruangan itu membuat dirinya cukup kaget. Ranjangnya tidak asing baginya. Sebuah ranjang...operasi. Detik berikutnya, jantung Johnny serasa dipukul keras oleh sesuatu.

"T..Tae...Taeil?"

Suaranya yang berat terdengar gugup.

Ada seseorang yang berbaring di atas ranjang itu. menggunakan baju pasien berwarna hijau pudar dengan sebuah selang oksigen tersemat di lubang hidungnya. Tubuhnya ramping, berbahu sempit dan berkulit pucat.

Johnny merasa sangat takut. Keringat dingin semakin mengalir deras. Matanya bergetar ngeri. Kaki-kakinya yang terlihat rapuh perlahan mundur dengan begitu gugup. Semakin parah saat ia melihat kepala orang di atas ranjang itu tampak mengeluarkan darah. Begitu juga dengan bagian perutnya.

Nafas Johnny semakin putus-putus saat wajah itu perlahan menoleh ke arahnya. Menatap mata pemuda tinggi itu dengan pandangan sayu. Bibirnya yang pucat tampak bergetar saat ia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu pada Johnny.

"T...Taeil..." air mata Johnny turun perlahan tanpa dia sadari.

"Johnny..."

Johnny bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat bibir pucat itu memanggil namanya.

"Uhuk..."

Sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi. Pria di ranjang itu tiba-tiba terbatuk. Mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dari dalam mulutnya. Johnny kalang kabut. Sembari mengucapkan nama yang sama, dia bergerak untuk mendekati tubuh ringkih itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ruangan menjadi hitam. Gelap. Semua terasa sangat sesak bagi Johnny. Ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Jiwanya semakin panik dengan debar jantung yang semakin tidak karuan.

"Tae..Tae...TAEIL!"

 **Nineteen Days With You in Europe**

 **[CHAPTER 2 : Johnny Seo]**

"TAEIL!"

Suara berat khas seorang pria dewasa menggema disebuah kamar. Nafasnya memburu. Pelipisnya basah akan keringat dingin yang tampak cukup banyak. Piyama abu-abu dengan garis-garis hitamnya tampak basah di bagian bahu dan punggungnya. Benar-benar seperti seseorang yang baru saja berlari. Padahal ia baru saja menyibak selimut dengan kasar dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku bermimpi lagi."

Detik selanjutnya, pintu kamarnya yang berwarna abu-abu terang terbuka dengan sangat cepat. Menampakan seorang wanita cantik bertubuh ramping dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang bergelombang. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar cemas.

" _Are you okay_?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Pemuda itu, Johnny—dengan nama lengkap Seo Johnny—tampak menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab.

" _I'm okay_."

"Tiffany _Noona_ , kenapa kau bisa di apartement ku?" ia balik bertanya pada wanita yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Aku datang untuk membuatkan mu sarapan yang lebih berkualitas." Tiffany mendekati pemuda Seo yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Johnny mendengus.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang masih harus kau buatkan sarapan. Demi apapun aku sudah dua puluh delapan tahun."

"Kau memang bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pria dewasa dengan tubuh bongsor mu. Tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa melihat satu-satunya adik ku hanya sarapan dengan nasi telur atau cuman roti dengan selai kacang. Ayah dan Ibu di Amerika bisa stress kalau tahu kau terus seperti ini."

" _Noona,_ kau mulai lagi ngomelnya."

"Iya, dan itu karna kau, Seo Johnny!" Jawab Tiffany dengan cepat dan tegas. Ia tampak melipat tangan di dada.

Johnny menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku tadi mendengar mu berteriak. Nama dia lagi." Ucapan wanita tiga puluh tahun itu sukses membuat sang adik menunduk.

Kali ini giliran Tiffany yang menghela nafas. Ia meluruskan tangannya dan mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang.

"Apa mimpinya masih sama?"

Johnny mengangguk. Tatapan matanya sudah redup sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Suaranya terdegar rendah. Membuat Tiffany semakin memandangnya cemas. Ia tahu betul tentang kondisi adiknya yang satu ini.

"Itu karena kau masih terjebak masa lalu mu." Tiffany buka suara dan Johnny tetap dalam kebisuannya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit. Kau sudah mendengar aku entah untuk keberapa kalinya berbicara seperti ini. Ikhlaskan Taeil. Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu dan kau bahkan masih saja seperti ini."

Johnny masih diam. Ia bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

"Berhenti seperti ini. Jangan mengurung dirimu di apartement terus. Kembali ke pola makan mu yang baik. Berhenti minum-minum di bar atau dimanapun itu. Kau seorang dokter bedah dan aku yakin kau tahu bagaimana buruknya itu untuk tubuh mu."

Hening sejenak.

"Ya, aku dokter. Dokter yang bodoh. Dokter yang gagal menyelamatkan kekasihnya hingga ia mati. Aku gagal menyelamatkan Taeil. Aku...membunuhnya."

Tiffany menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar tidak suka kalau situasinya sudah seperti ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Young Ho. Pertama, kau bukan dokter yang bodoh. Demi apapun, kau adalah dokter bedah terbaik yang rumah sakit itu punya. Bahkan mereka masih terus menawarkan mu untuk kembali sejak kau _resign_ dua tahun lalu. Kedua, aku tidak mengelak. Kau memang gagal menyelamatkan Taeil..."

Johnny sempat tertegun mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Hatinya kembali merasakan sakit saat ia menyadari—walaupun dia sudah sadar dari dulu—akan kenyataan di poin nomor dua.

Tiffany melanjutkan setelah menghela nafas.

"Tapi demi apapun, kau tidak membunuhnya. Itu bahkan bukan pembunuhan dan bahkan bukan salah mu. Aku tahu ini sangat berat saat kau tidak berhasil menyelamatkan kekasih mu. Sangat wajar jika kau sedih, marah dan kecewa seperti rasanya kau ingin mati saja. _But_ John, _it doesnt mean that your has ended._ Ini sudah terlalu kelewatan jika kau bilang ini sebagai bentuk belasungkawa untuk kematian kekasih mu."

Wanita itu kembali memberi jeda agar Johnny bisa menyerna semua ucapannya dengan baik.

"Kau bahkan sampai berhenti menjadi dokter di rumah sakit. Tidak melakukan aktivitas yang berarti sejak dua tahun lalu. Kau tidak pernah keluar bermain basket atau pergi jalan dengan Sehun dan teman-teman mu yang lain."

" _Noona_ , kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Tiffany siap untuk melempar lemari pakaian untuk ia lemparkan ke kepala adiknya ini supaya sadar atas apa yang sudah lelaki bongsor itu katakan—itupun kalau wanita ini mampu juga.

"Aku harap kau sadar atas perkataan mu Seo Johnny. Sungguh. Itulah kenapa kau selalu di hantui oleh mimpi yang sama tiap minggunya. Karna kau masi belum bisa ikhlas atas kepergian Taeil. Aku yakin, dia belum bisa tenang di alam sana karna kekasih super lemahnya ini belum bisa melepasnya. Mungkin itulah kenapa Tuhan lebih dulu memanggil Taeil untuk pulang. Dia tidak ingin melihat Taeil hidup dengan lelaki lemah seperti mu. Kau bisa bilang aku tidak berperasaan atau bagaimana. Tapi kau lihat, orang tua Taeil bahkan sudah ikhlas sejak setahun lalu untuk takdir putera mereka. Tuan dan nyonya Moon tahu betul kalau mereka terus bersedih, Taeil tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Tinggal kau saja."

Bahu sempit Tiffany terlihat naik turun dengan pelan karna sudah berbicara panjang lebar untuk membuka pikiran adik raksasanya ini. benar-benar melelahkan.

"Jadi...aku harus bagaimana?" Johnny mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sang kakak dengan mata yang sarat akan rasa sedih yang tak kunjung reda.

Tiffany menghela nafas—lagi.

"kembali jalani hidup mu dengan benar. Terima tawaran dari pihak rumah sakit. Masih banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang butuh bantuan dari otak encer mu. Ingat itu." Wanita itu tahu adiknya ini sudah cukup tua untuk bisa menyerna semua ucapannya. Jadi, dengan segenap rasa penat yang mendadak mampir di pundaknya pagi ini, dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

Namun, tepat sebelum dia memutar knop pintu. Tiffany kembali berbalik untuk menatap adiknya.

"Tapi sebelum itu semua, kau butuh liburan."

Johhny mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Tiffany.

"Kau harus pergi melihat dunia luar untuk me _refresh_ diri. Aku akan mengurus semuanya untuk liburan mu."

"T—tunggu, _noona_! Beberapa hari lagi hari peringatan untuk Taeil. Bagaimana bisa aku malah pergi liburan?"

Tiffany membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Masih berdiri di depan pintu, ia berkata "Kau akan pergi satu bulan setelah hari peringatan. Semuanya akan aku urus dengan baik. _So,_ jadilah adik yang penurut, jangan protes atau apapun itu karna aku tidak akan menerimanya."

Setelah itu, pintu tertutup rapat. Menyisakan Johnny sendirian di dalam kamarnya dengan segenap hal yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya.

...

Angin musim salju di bulan Januari terasa lebih dingin di banding bulan-bulan lainnya. Biasanya, bulan satu memang menjadi periode dengan suhu terendah kota Seoul dibanding bulan-bulan lainnya.

Akan tetapi, itu tidak menyurutkan sedikit 'pun niat Seo Young Ho—lebih kita kenal dengan nama Johnny—untuk mengunjungi makam kekasih—masa lalunya—setidaknya sekali seminggu.

Dua tahun berlalu sudah. Perasaannya masih sama. Baik rasa cintanya ataupun rasa sedih, kecewa dan frustasi yang terus menggerogoti bagian dalam hatinya. Ini rasanya sangat berat untuk Johnny lalui. Ia inginkan Taeil. Lebih benar bahwa ia membutuhkan Moon Taeilnya. Dia tidak terbiasa tanpa Taeil. Sungguh.

Sembari menatap nisan kekasihnnya, Johnny bertanya dengan suara parau. Tidak peduli walaupun hanya suara angin yang dia dapat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Hening.

"Apa Tiffany _Noona_ benar?"

Johnny tanpa sadar terisak. Tidak peduli jika ia terlihat lemah sebagai seorang pria. Toh tidak ada orang lain disini.

"Aku tidak terbiasa tanpa kamu. Sungguh. Saat tahu bahwa kamu meninggalkan ku sendirian di sini, rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

Dia terus berbicara walaupun pemuda itu tahu betul tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Apa kamu belum tenang karena kecengengan ku ini?"

"Apa aku harus menuruti saran Tiffany _Noona_?"

Sejenak, Johnny terdiam. Otaknya kembali memutar waktu. Seolah membawa dirinya kembali ke saat-saat dua tahun silam. Saat ia dan Taeil masih makhluk yang sama. Saat mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih bahagia yang melewati malam-malam penuh cinta dan menyambut pagi dengan senyuman secerah mentari. Menguak kembali tiap pembicaraan yang pernah terucap.

Tanpa Johnny sadari, kedua kepalan tangannya mengerat.

"Apa aku harus mengikuti perkataan mu waktu itu?"

...

" _Hyung_!"

Johnny hampir saja terlonjak kaget jika saja ia tidak cepat mengendalikan diri. Dengan rasa jengkel setengah mati, dia meletakan cangkir tehnya. Bangkit dari kursi makan dan berbalik untuk berjalan ke ruang tengah. Mendapati seorang remaja tanggung dengan badan yang belum terlalu tinggi menatapnya penuh binar.

" _Hyung_!"

Suara tadi kembali memanggilnya dengan penuh semangat. Hanya saja lebih pelan. Johnny 'pun membalas tatapannya dengan wajah yang sama cerahnya.

" _Hi_ _Bro_!"

Johnny langsung mendekati anak lelaki itu dan memeluknya cukup erat.

"Mark, kapan kau sampai Korea? Apa kabar mu? Wah, adik _hyung_ tampak lebih tinggi sekarang."

" _Ok, one by one_ , _hyung_. Aku baru sampai pagi ini. Kabar ku baik-baik saja. _As you see,_ tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari mu. Tapi aku akan segera menyusul nanti. _So, who are you_?"

" _Same as you. I'm completely fine_." Johnny tidak yakin ini jawaban yang sesuai atau tidak. Tapi tetap saja, ini Mark. Adik sepupu kesayangannya. Pemuda Seo itu tidak ingin melihat wajah adiknya ini berubah sedih jika tau kakaknya masih tidak baik-baik saja sejak dua tahun terlewatkan.

"Mark, kau tidak main-main saat bilang bahwa barang bawaan mu banyak." Mark dan Johnny menoleh pada sumber suara. Tampak Tiffany tengah berjalan membawa sebuah koper.

Ngomong-ngomong, Johnny baru sadar kalau Mark sudah membawa dua koper—yang satu hitam yang satu biru dongker—dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Ditambah Tiffany yang membantu membawakan sebuah koper lagi warna merah dengan ukuran yang tak kalah besar.

"Maaf merepotkan mu, Tiffany _Noona_. hehehe." Tawa Mark canggung.

"Kau bawa banyak sekali, Mark?" tanya Johnny heran.

"Kan sudah ku bilang kalau dia pindah SMA ke Korea. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa sih? Dia akan tinggal dengan mu karna kamar di rumah ku sudah penuh." tanya Tiffany heran.

Johnny awalnya tertawa canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya. " _Mianhae_. Aku banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini." tampaknya semua hal yang berkecamuk di otak Johnny benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa fokus dengan baik. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa perihal kepindahan Mark ke Korea?

"Baguslah kau tinggal disini, Mark. Aku kesepian semenjak Tiffany _Noona_ sudah berkeluarga."

Mark tersenyum. "Aku akan jadi anak baik, _hyung_. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan mu. Hehehe."

" _Well, glad to hear that._ " Ujar Johnny sembari menepuk bahu adik sepupunya dan tertawa.

"Oh ya, John. Aku sudah mengurus soal liburan mu."

 _Mood_ Johnny tiba-tiba saja agak meredup saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tiffany benar-benar serius untuk menyiapkan perihal liburan itu. Ingin menolak tapi bukan pilihan yang baik—sepertinya. Wanita itu sudah benar-benar bulat dengan keputusan yang sudah dia buat. Ditambah lagi ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan Johnny yang masih saja seperti individu yang kehilangan jati dirinya sejak dua tahun lamanya. Tiffany benar-benar jenuh dan aku rasa Johnny sudah mengetahuinya lebih baik dari pada kita semua. _So,_ dari pada cari masalah, Johnny hanya menjawab kakaknya dengan pertanyaan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Tiffany bergerak untuk mengeluarkan sebuah map kertas cokelat muda dan memberikannya pada Johnny. Sang adik menerimanya dengan baik dan menelaah tampilan map itu dengan pandangan bingung. Dia kembali menatap kakaknya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Untuk lengkapnya, kau bisa lihat di situ nanti. Intinya, kau akan liburan ke Eropa. Tidak hanya ke satu negara. Kau akan pergi ke berbagai negara untuk mengelilingi benua itu dalam waktu sembilan belas hari. Aku sudah memberi rute negaranya, daftar hotel, kereta dan lain-lainnya. Pokoknya kau baca saja nanti di dalam map itu. Kau akan terbang ke Roma pertengahan februari."

"Apa ini tidak belebihan? Maksud ku, sungguh ini keliling Eropa?" tanya Johnny sedikit tidak menyangka. Kakaknya sampai sejauh ini menyiapkan liburan skala besar ini untuknya.

"Tidak. Memang itu yang kau perlukan. Kau harus benar-benar untuk menjernihkan pikiran mu."

Mark benar-benar jadi satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak mengerti perkara yang ada di antara dua kakak beradik itu.

" _So,_ bisa kalian tunjukan dimana kamar ku?"

...

Sesuai yang sudah Tiffany katakan. Johnny akan terbang ke Roma sebagai destinasi pertamanya untuk keliling Eropa pada pertengahan bulan februari—ya walaupun ini sudah memasuki tanggal dua puluhan.

Oleh karena itu, Johnny sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah ruang tunggu bagi penumpang yang sudah melalui prosedur _check-in_. Untuk _airport style_ nya, Johnny mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, jeans hitam, _sniker_ putih dan sebuah tas selempang abu-abu di bahu kanannya. Wajahnya tampak lebih tampan dan segar dengan rambut cokelat gelapnya yang bergaya _spike_. Pemuda Seo ini sukses menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di ruang tunggu. Ditambah lagi dia berdiri dengan tungkai kakinya yang panjang. Tinggi, tampan, _hottie_.

Ngomong-ngomong, Johnny tidak hanya diam mematung di titik ia berdiri sekarang. Sebuah buku catatan berwarna hitam yang tengah dia pegang di tangan kiri disaat tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas espresso. Membaca tiap lamannya dengan santai. Hanya mengamati daftar kota yang akan ia kunjungi di Eropa nanti. Tidak lupa daftar wisata yang harus dia kunjungi nanti di tiap pemberhentian.

"Tidak buruk. Mungkin memang ini yang harus aku dapatkan."

Johnny memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas. Kemudian meraih ponsel yang tersemat di saku. Sembari menyesap minumannya, Johnny mengecek jam dan beberapa pesan dari kakaknya.

Pertama, dia akan _pass boarding_ sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Masih banyak waktu. Kedua, pesan-pesan dari kakaknya banyak sekali. Seperti jangan lupa makan dengan baik, hati-hati disana, dan masih banyak lagi. Johnny seolah merasa bahwa dia sudah berubah kembali ke seorang anak berumur empat belas tahun yang akan pergi _study tour_. Nah, ternyata ada pesan lain dari ayah dan ibunya.

" _Awh_!"

" _Uhuk-uhuk_!" Johnny benar-benar terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja dia merasa punggungnya ditabrak oleh seseorang. Menjadi lebih buruk karna dia tersedak minumannya. Tubuhnya segikit terguncang dan tangannya yang penuh membuat ia tidak siap. Cipratan espresso hangat sukses menodai kemeja putihnya. Kemeja putih kesayangannya. KESAYANGANYA.

Dengan segenap rasa kesal yang siap ia tumpahkan pada siapapun itu yang tidak menggunakan matanya dengan baik saat berjalan hingga bisa-bisanya menabrak tubuh bongsornya, Johnny perlahan membalik badan. Lalu, yang ia dapatkan adalah seorang pemuda dengan tubuh ramping dan lebih kecil darinya, berkulit putih, hidung bangir, mulutnya sedikit terbuka menampakan gigi kelinci yang lucu dan kedua matanya...

" _Mianhamnida_! _Omona jeongmal mianhamnida_!"

Johnny agak kaget saat melihat pemuda _bunny_ di depannya ini tiba-tiba saja mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Meminta maaf berkali-kali dan memandangnya dengan mata kelinci yang sangat lucu dan penuh binar. Johnny tidak tahu mengapa. Harusnya dia marah karena pemuda asing tersebut sudah menabraknya hingga membuat kemejanya kotor. Tapi, tanpa dapat dia kendalikan, mata kelinci itu sukses membuat hatinya luluh seketika.

"Aku tadi sedang buru-buru dan tidak fokus di jalan. Ditambah lagi sebentar lagi aku akan _check in_ pesawat. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kemeja mu jadi kotor atau menabrak mu. Mian..."

Suaranya terdengar lucu. Johnny suka mendengarnya hingga membuat dia mengulas senyum tipis.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kau 'kan tidak sengaja dan ini hanya kecelakaan. Lebih baik kau bergerak cepat untuk _check in_ mu." Ujarnya pelan. Tidak enak juga membuat makhluk imut ini tampak kalang kabut.

"Ah terima kasih dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Johnny melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari dalam tasnya. Oh, Johnny tahu akan seperti apa selanjutnya.

"Ini untuk mengganti kemeja mu ya—"

"Ah tidak perlu, tidak perlu." Tangan besar Seo Johnny dengan cepat mendorong tangan Doyoung pelan untuk menolak pemberiannya.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ini masih bisa aku bersihkan nanti." bukannya apa, sekalipun si _bunny_ ini berniat mengganti kemejanya. Johnny tidak yakin dia bisa. _For your information,_ ini bukan kemeja sembarangan.

"Penerbangan ku..."

Johnny melihat pemuda asing itu tampak berujar pelan saat mendengar pengumuman dari pusat tentang sebuah jadwal penerbangan. Sepertinya sudah giliran lelaki ini untuk segera bergegas _check-in_ ke pesawatnya.

"Lebih baik kau bergegas." Ujar Johnny dengan senyum tampan yang tersemat di bibirnya. Pemuda kelinci itu tampak membalas senyumnya dengan sedikit rona yang muncul di pipinya. Dengan mata berbinar, dia kembali mengucapkan kata maaf dan terima kasih. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Johnny disana.

"Menggemaskan sekali.." ujar Johnny pelan masih dengan senyumnya. Ia pun masih mengamati punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh hingga lenyap di balik pintu. Bergabung dengan para penumpang lainnya.

"Nah, sekarang, bagaiamana kita mengurus kemeja ini?" Johnny bertanya bingung. Ia kemudian mengecek tasnya dan bersyukur masih menyimpan selembar kaos hitam disana. Mengecek ponselnya. Masih ada waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti pakaian di toilet. Maka dari itu, Johnny dengan cepat berjalan menuju toilet. Masuk ke salah satu bilik dan mengganti pakaian.

"Nah, lebih baik sekarang." tetap saja. Walaupun hanya menggunakan kaos hitam biasa, Seo Young Ho tetap terlihat tampan. Ia melihat penampilannya di cermin. Kemudian memasukan kemeja putihnya itu ke dalam tas.

"Tunggu..."

Dia akan segera pergi dari sana jika saja sebuah buku berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di sebuah wastafel itu tidak terlihat oleh Johnny. Lengkap dengan selembar peta kecil benua eropa yang titik-titik kotanya diberi tanda dengan spidol.

"Ini buku siapa?"

Tangan besarnya membolak-balik buku itu dan mengamati bagian _cover_. Mewanti-wanti apa dia harus membuka bukunya atau tidak.

" _Tapi kalau tidak dibuka, aku tidak akan tahu siapa pemiliknya."_

Jadi, setelah menimang-nimang, Seo Johnny memilih untuk membuka buku itu. Isinya ada banyak catatan. Ada beberapa halaman bertuliskan jadwal penerbangan ke Roma lengkap dengan nama maskapai, daftar kota-kota di Eropa, nama stasiun, hotel dan profil tempat-tempat wisata. Johnny terus membuka buku itu hingga di salah satu halaman, ada sebuah profil.

"Kim Doyoung...satu februari..."

Mata Johnny agak melebar saat ia melihat sebuah foto _selfie_ yang dicetak ukuran tiga kali empat dan tertempel di bagian kanan atas halaman. Buku ini milik pemuda kelinci yang menabraknya tadi!

Johnny kembali menyelipkan peta kecil tadi di dalam buku tersebut. Menggenggamnya dan dengan cepat keluar dari toilet menuju ruang tunggu tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Ia melihat ke arah papan elektronik tempat daftar penerbangan menuju Roma yang sesuai dengan tulisan di buku pemuda kelinci itu.

"Sudah lepas landas tenyata."

Tangan besar Johnny tergerak untuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia terlambat untuk mengembalikan buku ini.

"Pesawat ku." Johnny berujar saat ia mendengar pengumuman yang kali ini memberitahukannya untuk bersiap masuk ke dalam pesawat. Dia kemudian kembali menatap buku di tangan kanannya ini. Dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tujuan kami sama-sama ke Roma walaupun beda maskapai."

Pemuda jangkung itu terdiam sesaat.

"Kim Doyoung ya..."

 **TBC**

 _ **Akhirnya aku up date juga ff ini ya readers.**_

 _ **Satu : maafkan segala macam typo, eror grammar dan sebagainya. Aku ga sempat buat baca-baca ulang. Hehehe. Kejar target update ff de paris sama lucid dream juga soalnya. Ehehehe. Mian yaa**_

 _ **Dua : makasihhhhh banget ya buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Makasih juga udah follow favvorit. Kalian selalu bikin ak semangat buat lanjutin ini ff. Terimaa kasih *bowbarengjohndo***_

 _ **Tiga : review lagi ya di chapter ini. supaya aku semangat buat ngetik nextchap nya. Hehehe. Kalau bisa jangan sidder dong. Agak gimana gitu aku kalau ngeliat sidder. Ehehehe.**_

 _ **Empat : see u next chapter yaa *tebar confeti bentuk love***_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Halo semuanya~

Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf banget bukannya bawa chapter baru. Tapi justru up date author note. Mianhamnida lah ya. hehehe.

Lalu, ada apakah gerangan aku bikin beginian?

Jadi gini, kan aku ini statusnya masih gaje banget ya. Lulus SMA juga udah tapi belum masuk kuliah dan ga kerja juga(ngeles biar ga dibilang pengangguran). Nah, aku bakal daftar kuliah tahun ini lewat SBMPTN dan jalurjalur lainnya dan itu sisa lima bulan lagi. BAYANGIN GENGS ITU LIMA BULAN LAGI*nyante woi*. Bisa kurang bisa lebih sih. Mana lagi aku tu sok banget mau ambil jurusan susah plus di univ yang susah pula.

Jadi intinya, karna lima bulan itu bentar ya, aku tu mau **hiatus**. Maksimal sampe aku udah test sbmptn(mungkin) karna aku pengen fokus belajar untuk ujian level dewa itu. aku gak mau sampe nunda setahun lagi pokoknya.

Trusssssss, karna ini mungkin hiatusnya bakal lamaa yah, aku tu mau tanya kalian. Apa kalian mau nungguin ini FF update tapi mungkin masih lama bangettt atau aku hapus aja FF ini? Aku takutnya kalau diupdate abis hiatus lama, kalian malah udah ga ngefeel. Sedih aku tu T.T(?)

Jadi, kalian bisa pilih antara dua pilihan itu ya. antara ini FF di hapus atau kalian mau nungguin FF nya update setelah aku hiatus. Jawab di kolom review ya? aku pilih suara terbanyak untuk menentukan masa depan FF ini maunya digimanain(?). *plis yang suka sider komen juga*

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf banget sama kalian :"( aku ga mau ini terjadi tapi mau gimana lagi, keadaan memaksa(?)

Thank you so much, gengs *tebar emot hati*

#kayanyainilebihkayacurhatandaripadanote


End file.
